Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer capable of forming an image according to electrophotography, a structure has been known in which a toner image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum is transferred onto a sheet such as a print sheet that is conveyed while being electrostatically attracted to a conveyance belt (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). In the image forming apparatus of this type, since the sheet is electrostatically attracted to the conveyance belt, improvements in separability from the image carrier, conveyance stability, and transfer property are achieved.